Wings of Wind: The Stolen Coals
Prologue Query held out his arm, and held his pointer talon to his shoulder, making a strange clicking noise when his claw came in contact with the scales. There, he muttered something,staring at the lifesized marble statue of him. He closed his eyes as if he had rehearsed this very moment, and muttered the enchantment quickly. "I enchant myself so that when I lose my soul, my mind, my heart, my old soul, will all enter the statue I am in front of, like the statue of Orca years before me, so I may continue to roam this world untainted." He said. The statue vibrated a small bit, and he set it down. He held his talons to his knee, sighing. The spell would destroy him one day, but that would keep them safe. "I enchant myself, with all honor and the deepest regrets of what I have done, making that wretched sword, and the final decision, this enchantment is never to be undone...I enchant myself to die as soon as I lose my rotting soul to my magic." He uttered swiftly. His scales vibrated slightly, it was soothing to him. He sighed, looking at the ground without moving his head. He sighed. "I'm not going to go back from this." He said to himself. The door opened, and Golden-Eagle was revealed. "Pardon me, sir." She said sir with a large amount of disdain. "But do you mind if I have a peek at your room?" She said, eying him critically. The private investigator was very, very interested in finding something in him, Query could only wonder what. After a few hours of Golden Eagle looking around, and pocketing his statue of a typical Seawing, he saw it, she didn't ask, she stole it. Gladly, it'd show up again soon. She finally turned to a small chest, cocking her head and perking an eyebrow. "Sir, what is in this chest? It is very visibly locked." She said. A pang of guilt surged though Query. "Chest, Rebutia." He said, and the chest shot open, Golden Eagle responded by jumping. "My sister is a soul-protected animus." He said, the lie slipping out like the habit it was. Golden Eagle eyes Query suspiciously. She searched through it, finding the random animus trinkets he'd made. Finally, she found them. His sword, and his sister's egg. She turned to look at Query, shock in her eyes. She reached for the sword, her brow furrowed. "Wait, no!" Query wailed, but it was too late. Her talon was stuck to the sword, and she was out. Shock filled his eyes. He held out his talon, grasping hers in his. "I enchant her to be immune to the anesthetic effects." He said rushedly. Her eyes opened. "What did you do to me?!" She roared, anger clear. "I'm sorry miss...I am so, so sorry...I told you no...that sword...it's meant to make people live forever. I never should have made it, i'm sorry!" He said, tears in his eyes. "Who did you intend to make live forever?! How does this work?!" She questioned. "I...I wanted my sister to live forever. This works in the way that you must grab the sword. It will stick to your talon...and take a part of your soul! You will speak through the sword when you die...you will be that sword... I never should have tampered with reality and life!" Query wailed. "So... You've cheated death." Chapter 1 The sun beat down on Ire's scales, as she grumbled. "Are we theeeere yet?" She whined. "NO." Leopard grunted. "Of cooouuurse nooooooot, IIIIICEWIIIING!" Ire wailed. Leopard sighed. "Of course we're not theeeere yet! We still have thrice the distance to go!" Leopard growled. "You're an IIIICEWIIIING! Of course that even if NIIIIGHTWIIIINGS were complaining, IIIICEWIIIINGS would be CRYIIIING!" Ire whined. "STOP WHINING, YOU TINY BRAT!" Leopard screeched, before flicking Ire's leg with her tail gently. "Gah." Puffin hissed, "Will you two stop? You're just as annoying as the actual war between your whiny, pathetic tribes!" Puffin growled. "Fiiiine, miss Puuufiiiin..." Ire said, rolling her eyes. Puffin roared and shot a stream of frost-breath into Ire's chest, which actually did nothing but melt. Ire sighed in gratitude. "Thank god." She said. "You moonborns..." Leopard said, shaking her head. "...so pathetic." She added. "Mkay, robo-speaker." Ire said with a snap. "Woah, woah, woah-" Puffin growled. "In case I didn't get the message across; SHUT UP! RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF YOU, BEFORE I TIE YOUR SNOUTS IN ROPES!" Puffin yelled with such an angry tone to her. Leopard jumped out of her skin at that remark, but Ire wasn't scared at all, Ire foresaw that of course, Puffin wouldn't do that. Puffin breathed a mist of frost-breath over the entire group, ''excluding ''the incredibly temperature sensitive moonborn. "What in the three mo-" Began Lutose, but she got a swift kick to the snout from Leopard. "Shut up, this is our only chance to make her suffer like the pampered little pansy she is!" Leopard whispered to Lutose, which made them erupt into giggles. "Wait!" A larger dragon stopped, named Black Hollow; not a Deathwing, however, his tribe wasn't very easy to make out, but you could somewhat see a little silkwing and hivewing in him. Most said he looked like a night/ice/sea/hive/silk/sky, but that was a wee bit excessive. Black Hollow pointed ahead, and said with his left head, (notably, black hollow had two faces, like the goddess Janus, and around eight arms like a lamb born of chernobyl, in mortal terms.) "Up ahead. Our destination." Ire sighed in relaxation. "Finally." Chapter 2 Black Hollow swooped forward, toward a large cave. Odd wildlife festered in it, and he flew through it, his lack of balance mastered in his flight. wipCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)